Merry Christmas
by Vision
Summary: Sorry für den lahmen Titel. Ist AU. Lex-centred.


AU. Lex-centred. Sorry für den miesen Titel.  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins. Wenn's so wäre, wäre Caleb bzw. Lex an mein Bett gekettet.  
  
Lex P.O.V.  
  
Ich hasste Weihnachten. Nein, falsch. Ich hasste meinen Vater an Weinachten, oder eher generell an Feiertagen. Seit er sich von Mamuschka scheiden lassen hatte, war er unausstehlich. Und dann sind wir auch noch in dieses Kaff umgezogen. Was sollte ich denn in England? Ich wollte zurück nach Haus, nach Russland, zu meiner Mamuschka und meiner Schwester. Aber leider lebte ich bei meinem Vater. "Alexei! Weissu wo der Glüwein hinis?" lallte die Stimme meines Vaters aus dem Wohnzimmer. Wie die letzten paar Weihnachtsfeste war er sturzbetrunken. Für gewöhnlich verlief unser Weihnachtsfest so, dass mein Vater einen Wutanfall auf seine Ex-Frau bekam, mit Sachen um sich warf, bis zur Erschöpfung wütete und sich dann betrank. Seufzend griff ich nach dem Glühwein der am Küchentisch rumstand und brachte ihn meinem Vater. "Dan'e, bis'n guder Junge." Dieses Weihnachten war eins der grässlichsten überhaupt. Wären wir jetzt in Russland gewesen säße ich schon längst mit Michail, Nikolai und den anderen am Dachboden und würde Schlagzeug spielen. Ich vermisste mein Schlagzeug, es war immer noch bei Michail und würde erst nächsten Monat hier eintreffen. Scheiß Umzug. Wieso sind wir denn nicht in Russland geblieben? Ich meine, wozu dieser unnütze Umzug? Okay, okay. Was soll's? Was will man machen? Ich saß hier fest. Ich ging zurück auf mein Zimmer und zog ein Fotoalbum unter dem Bett hervor. Auf der ersten Seite waren meine Mamuschka, Terra und Sassie, meine ältere Schwester zu sehen. Sassie war vor drei Jahren bei einem Autounfall tödlich verunglückt. Von da an ging die Ehe meiner Eltern bergab. Kopfschüttelnd schlug ich die nächste Seite auf. Dort waren meine Freunde zu sehen. Wir standen vor unserer alten Schule und waren schneebedeckt. Ich erinnerte mich, dass wir zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Schneeballschlacht hinter uns hatten. Wir waren aus dem Einkaufszentrum gekommen und hatten uns dann eine unvergessliche Schneeballschlacht geleistet. Glücklicherweise war ich einer der Kleinsten und wurde selten getroffen. Müde setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und griff nach einem Blatt Papier und einem Bleistift. Früher hätte ich jetzt ein wenig vor mich hinskizziert und meine Schwestern aufgezogen, aber heute war mir nicht nach zeichnen. Stattdessen begann ich zu schreiben. Wo fange ich an? Als ich noch in Russland lebte wohnte ich in einer recht großen Stadt und ging auf einer der besten Schulen. Eine hochbegabten Schule. Klingt komisch. Aber es war so, früh hatte sich mein Talent und meine Klugheit gezeigt. Meine Eltern freuten sich, aber ich wurde zum Außenseiter. Eigentlich störte mich das nicht, ich war schon immer lieber alleine gewesen. Doch mit der Zeit tat es doch weh von allen gemieden zu werden. Dann zogen wir in einen anderen Stadtteil und ich traf Jugendliche aus meiner Klasse, die ebenfalls als Außenseiter verschrien waren. Schnell bildeten wir eine Clique und wurden unzertrennlich. Die sieben Jahre die ich dort verbrachte waren die schönsten meines Lebens gewesen. Nicht, dass ich jetzt keine Freunde hätte. Aber sie waren anders. Ryan, ein Junge den ich versehentlich umgerannte hatte, stellte mich seine Freunden vor und bald gehörte ich auch dazu. Allerdings hatte ich ihnen vorgelogen ich wäre Analphabet, was für mich als Russen verständlich war. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder der Außenseiter sein. "'lesei?! Wo bissu?" rief mein Vater und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Ich bin hier! Was ist?" rief ich zurück und packte die Sachen wieder weg. Nein, schreiben wollte ich auch nicht. Ich entschied mich einen Spaziergang zu machen und so endlich hier raus zu kommen. "Wisu noch wech?" fragte mein Vater als ich im Wohnzimmer auftauchte. "Ja, ich geh ein bisschen an die frische Luft." gab ich zurück. "Okay, komm aba nach Hause bevors dunel wird." Hastig nahm ich meinen Mantel vom Kleiderhaken und verließ das Haus. Eine Weile lief ich ziellos umher, dann ging ich zu dem Ort wo demnächst eine Brücke für die Autobahn gebaut werden sollte. Die Brücke führte über einen See und sollte ungefähr fünfzig bis sechzig Meter hoch werden. "Lex!" Mehr oder weniger erschrocken drehte ich mich um.  
  
Brays P.O.V.  
  
"Lex!" Irritiert sah ich den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen an der Baustelle stehen. "Was machst du hier?" "Ich stehe hier und sehe mir die Baustelle an?" gab Lex zynisch zurück. Innerlich seufzte ich, Lex konnte ja ganz nett sein, wenn er sich entschied nicht grad der personifzierte Zynismus zu sein. "Das sehe ich, aber ich meinte eigentlich, was du am Weihnachtsabend hier machst? Solltest du nicht bei deiner Familie sein?" fragte ich und sah wie seine Augen sich verdunkelten. Hatte ich was falsches gesagt? "Ich könnte dich das Gleiche fragen. Warum bist du nicht bei Amber?!" gab Lex zurück. Autsch, das hatte einen Nerv getroffen. "Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Sie ist jetzt mit Pride zusammen." erklärte ich. Pride gehörte auch zu unserer Clique und hatte schon seit langem ein Auge auf Amber geworfen. Klar wusste ich das, trotzdem ärgerte es mich, dass sie plötzlich Schluss gemacht hatte. "Und was ist mit dir?" Lex zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Boden. "Hm, hatte keine Lust mit meinem Alten rumzuhämgen und zuzusehen wie er sich besäuft." meinte Lex mit einem Schulterzucken. Hoppla, hatte wohl schon wieder einen Nerv getroffen. Gleichstand. Betroffen spielte Lex mit einer Haarsträhne, mir schien als würde ich heute in absolut jedes Fettnäpfchen treten. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn mit mir. "Ey! Was soll der Scheiß?!" protestierte er kurz. "Wir gehn zu mir und machen uns was zu essen. Du fällst eh fast vom Fleisch." meinte ich und Lex schickte mir einen Blick der mich zu Asche verbrannt hätte, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. "Guck mich nicht so an. Es ist wahr!"  
  
Lex P.O.V.  
  
Was wollte der eigentlich? Letzten Endes ließ ich mich mitziehen, da ich eh keinen Plan hatte was ich machen sollte. So dirigierte mich Bray durch die Straßen bis wir vor einem relativ großem weißen Haus standen. "Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?" fragte ich. Lässig winkte Bray ab. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, die sind bei meiner Oma." meinte er und schob mich hinein, bevor ich auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. Stöhnend ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal und ließ mich in das Wohnzimmer führen. Für ein paar Minuten verschwand Bray in der Küche, dann kam er, mit einem Lächeln das mir nicht geheuer war, wieder und setzte sich neben mich. Als hätte er es sich anders überlegt stand er wieder auf und wühlte bei dem Fernseher herum. "Was machstn du da?" fragte ich neugierig. Aber Bray antwortete nicht, sondern fluchte und zog an ein paar Kabeln. Schließlich kam eine Playstation zum Vorschein. "Na, kannste mit sowas umgehen?" fragte Bray spöttisch. Was war denn das für eine Frage?! Ich war praktisch mit der Playstation in der Hand aufgewachsen. Aber das musste Bray ja nicht wissen. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Na, okay. Ich erklär's dir." meinte Bray gelassen, mit unverhohlenem Grinsen. Während er mir erklärte wie alles funktionierte sah ich mir die Spiele an. Als Bray endlich mit seiner Erklärung fertig war, holte er Dead or Alive hervor. Innerlich frohlockend sah ich ihn fragend an. Ein einfacheres Spiel hätte er wohl kaum auswählen können. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich Bray total fertig gemacht und er starrte fassunglos auf den Bildschirm. "Du...du... kleiner verlogener..." begann er, aber ich brach in heiseres Gelächter aus. "Oh, bitte. Du hast doch nicht echt geglaubt ich könnte nicht spielen, oder? Du bist ja noch naiver als du aussiehst!" spöttelte ich und zu meinem Entzücken lief er dunkelrot an. Aber ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut. Schnell griff Bray nach einem Kissen und warf es nach mir. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen was passiert war, nur das ich jetzt etwas flauschiges im Gesicht hatte. Empört riss ich das Kissen runter und warf es zurück. Eine wilde Kissenschlacht entbrannte, die Bray, zu meinem Bedauern, gewann. Irgendwann klingelte es an der Haustür und der Pizzaservice erschien. Na ja, wenigstens war ich nicht der Einzige der ein mieses Weihnachten hatte. Die arme Sau musste ja noch arbeiten. Bei dem Duft von der leckeren Pizza Calzone ließ ich mich aus dem Wohnzimmer locken und wartete bis Bray bezahlt hatte. Dann riss ich dem Boten die Pizzaschachteln aus der Hand und verschwand wieder im Wohnzimmer. Verblüfft folgte mir Bray, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte ich die halbe Pizza runtergeschlungen, während mir Bray erstaunt zusah. Hin und wieder verschluckte ich mich, aber das störte ja nicht weiter. Ich liebte Pizza. Das hatte sogar Bray bemerkt.  
  
"Lex, du musst zwischen den Bissen kauen." mahnte er, aber ich winkte ab. Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten legte wir uns auf die ausziehbare Couch und sahen und irgendein Weihnachtsvideo an. Ich achtete nicht darauf, sondern hatte Mühe wach zu bleiben. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu Bray um und sah wie dieser friedlich vor sich hinschnarchte. Irgendwann gab auch ich meinem Verlangen nach und verabschiedete mich in die Traumwelt. Als ich Morgens aufwachte lag ich nicht mehr auf der Couch, sondern in einem großen Bett und Bray saß neben mir. Auf einem Tablett stand das Frühstück und eine lächelnde Frau sah uns an. "Hallo, endlich wach mein Lieber? Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein." sagte die Frau lächelnd. "Ähm...ja.." murmelte ich und wusste nicht so recht was ich sagen sollte. "Ach, ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Angelique, Bray's Mutter." Bei diesen Worten hatte sie Bray, der wieder ins Reich der Träume zurückgekehrt war, einen leichten Klaps gegeben. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf. "Was? Was? ... Mom..." stöhnte Bray und sank zurück ins Kissen. Unbewusst machte mich dieser Anblick traurig, ich merkte wie sehr ich meine eigene Mutter vermisste. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich.  
  
"Oh verdammt!" entfuhr es mir und Bray und Angelique sahen mich überrascht an. "Ich hab vergessen meinem Vater Bescheid zu sagen." Lächelnd winkte Angelique ab. "Ich bin heute Morgen dort vorbeigegangen und hab ihm Bescheid gesagt. Ach ja, das soll ich dir geben." sagte sie und reichte mir drei Pakete. Eins davon war sehr groß und Lex hatte Mühe es nicht fallen zu lassen. Es überraschte mich, dass eine zierliche Frau wie Angelique es so leicht halten konnte, während ich Probleme damit hatte. "Na Lexy, ises zu schwer?" witzelte Bray. Eigenwillig schob ich die Unterlippe vor und schmollte. Ungläubig starrte Bray mich an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mach schon auf." drängte mich Bray und ich riss die Verpackung ab. Als erstes laß ich den Brief der obenauf lag. "Was steht denn da?" fragte Bray, der schließlich kein Russisch lesen konnte. "Neugierig, oder was?" neckte ich. Dennoch begann ich vorzulesen. "Hey Lex. Wie geht's dir Kleiner? Ist England wirklich so grässlich wie alle sagen? Ich meine... na, du weisst schon. Es ist nicht dasselbe hier ohne dich, total ruhig geworden. Deine Drums stehen immer noch am Speicher und keiner will sie wegräumen. Ham wohl Schiss, dass sie von Terra eins auf's Dach bekommen. Du weisst, ich war noch nie ein großer Briefeschreiber. Aber ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten und ein frohes Neues. Ich soll dich von den anderen fragen, ob du in den Ferien wiederkommst. Klar kommst du! Und alles Liebe von Terra und deiner Mamuschka, sie wollen die auch ein Packet schicken. Halt die Ohren Steif, Michail." Ich schluckte tief und griff nach dem Inhalt des Pakets. Hunderte Fotos lagen drin und ein eingwickeltes Geschenk. Vorsichtig machte ich es auf und hob eine Silberkette heraus. Ein Drachenanhänger baumelte daran. Sanft fuhr ich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Drachen und legte mir die Kette um. In den anderen Packeten waren, ein paar, mit meinen Initialen, eingravierten Drumsticks, für den Fall, dass mein Schlagzeug doch endlich ankommen würde. Und von Mamuschka und Terra erhielt ich einen vierseitigen Brief und eine neue Armbanduhr. Letztendlich war Weihnachten doch nicht so schlecht wie ich es gedacht hatte. Ich hatte mit Bray einen schönen Abend verbracht und konnte mich jetzt auf ein warmes Frühstück freuen. 


End file.
